Who Knew?
by ComeAndLayYourBonesDown
Summary: Who knew Greg needed a tutor? Who knew she would be pretty? Who knew Rodrick would find a girl who makes him normal? Who knew she's too young? Who knew...? Read the story then you'll know :
1. Mandy

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Diary of a wimpy kid. If I did do you honestly think I would be typing this for you? I would be typing this into a movie …

**(A/N I don't know if some people care or don't care about age, like as in dating. So, honestly if this story bothers you go ahead and tell me.) **

**Rodrick's POV**

"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen…"

_I heard a knock on my door and it opened._

"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight …"

"Rodrick," I heard Greg say quietly.

"Ninety-nine, one hundred," I_ stand up and stretch._

"You really just did one hundred push-ups?" He asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah…kind of," I say nervously "Anyway what do you want, it better be important."

"Mom told me to come to you…"

"Ok,"

"I told her that you're not going to take it seriously."

"Probably right," I say as I take off my sweaty shirt and throw it in a corner, I grab a water bottle

"Oh never mind then…"

"Greg just, what do you want?"

"I have a question."

_I spit out my water on him._

"RODRICK,"

"You have a question… for me?"

"I know it's stupid…" Greg says as he walks away.

"No, no I'm interested now." I say signaling him to come back.

"Okay."

"This is going to be good." I say as I sit down, put my hands behind my head and smirk.

"Mom says I need a tutor…"

"How is that my problem? I never got a tutor in seventh grade. I just dodged all the times mom tried to get one for me. Look at me now I know the difference between geometry and math."

"…There are no differences; geometry and math is the same thing. Anyway that's not really my problem."

_I groan helping is annoying._

"Than what,"

"My tutor…is a girl."

"Ooh man a nerd girl, that's got to be tuff."

"No she's not a nerd, she's really pretty."

"Holly Hills pretty," I ask.

"Yes…maybe even prettier…"

"Ooh a hot-tay!" I say in this funny voice.

_Greg chuckles._

"So what should I do?"

"Want me to talk to her?" I ask.

"You would?" Greg says happily.

_I know I'm going to regret this._

"Yes, I will help you…"

"Thanks Rodrick!"

_He was about to go in and hug me but he stopped either realizing I don't hug or I am sweaty…He just fist pounds me, he goes to leave but turns around._

"Oh, since when do you know my ranking of girls?"

"What do you mean?"

"From Fregley's Freckle to Holly Hills…?"

"I didn't know the ranking but I just assumed you thought Holly was hot because you talk about her all the time."

"Do not… well not anymore ever since Amanda…"

_He looks into space with a dazed face._

"Uh, who's Amanda?"

"My tutor, she only likes to be called by Amanda."

"Weird." I say.

"Yeah well she's going to be here soon so get on a shirt and go downstairs!" Greg yells running down my bedroom stairs.

_No shirts for me…I said I would help him, but I'm not nice Rodrick all of a sudden. I am the same Rodrick, who likes screwing with Greg's mind._

_**Knock **_

_**Knock.**_

"Coming," I yell.

_I open the door and to y surprise there's this really beautiful girl, with bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair, maybe about four inches shorter than me and man a nice body. My eyes move lower to her…_

"Hello, I'm…" she starts.

"Mandy," I say smirking.

"No, just Amanda," She says. "Are you Gregory?"

"Depends do you want me to be?" I ask flirtatiously.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you want me to be," I ask again.

_She blushes._

"You do realize I am four years younger than you." She states, damn I forgot.

"So," I give her a wink.

_She then looks down at my bare chest; she can see my six-pack coming in nicely. She blushes again and looks at me for a while._

_My brown eyes meet with her green, she smiles. I have to hold myself up so I got to lean on the doorframe. _

_Too bad I was like and inch away from it, so I feel over and hit my arm on the table right next to the door, then I hit my head on the floor and was out cold._

_When I woke I saw the prettiest thing in the world above me…_


	2. Angel Face

**Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID!**

**(A/N- The main reason why im updating this now is because I love the new D.O.A.W.K that is out yesterday, I saw it again today.)**

**Rodrick POV**

_I opened my eyes slowly, to see the prettiest thing above me_

"Rodrick…" Amanda says, shaking me lightly. "Are you okay?"

_I blink a few times,_

"What happened," I ask groggily.

"You missed the door frame and hit your arm on the side table, then hit your head on the floor." She explains giggling a little; she's cute when she laughs.

_I smile, and then I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I look down to see glass in it,_

"Oh and uh, you broke a vase knocking over the table." Pointing to shattered glass and a knocked over table.

"Ah," I say, nodding. "Can you…"

"Let me help you." She stands me up and grabs my good arm, to help me up. She walks me to the kitchen.

"Careful, you may be still groggy from…"

_She said that at the right time because my body fell to the side and I brought her with me. We crashed into a wall, luckily. She had her back on the wall, and I was holding myself up with hands at either side of her, on the wall._

_Our eyes met for a second time, we both leaned in... She so wanted me._

…_But my arm had a different thought, it shook like Jello. I slipped and we hit heads… She grabbed her head but then immediately looked up at me to see if I was okay._

"That must've really hurt for you, since you just hit your head only a few seconds ago." She says worriedly.

_My only response is to nod, I was crying, slightly…only of embarrassment._

_This time she walked my fully to the kitchen and sat me down. Then she walked over to the sink and got a rag, then wet it with water. She came back over and dabbed my head, lightly._

"Hold this here…" She said, holding the towel on my head. "I need to get something."

_I do what she says; I watch her leave… nice butt… She comes back in the room and stares at me, confused. I realize I was making my evil smirk, even though what I was thinking about wasn't bad…kind of. She sits down next to me,_

"This may hurt, a little. If you want you can bite a rag or..."

"I'm fine," I say, I'll just look in her eyes.

"Okay…One…"

"Don't count." I snap. "Sorry…too much suspense, just do it…"

_She nods, _

…

_I can feel the cold pliers against my skin, on the glass… _

_But I don't care; her eyes can make you melt. Her eyes, nose, and lips are perfect, like an angel. Her face is angelic, just like the way she acts…Angelic. I didn't realize she was done till' she looked at me and said,_

"All done,"

"I didn't even feel it." I comment.

"Good," She smiles.

"You know you act very responsible for your age," I say.

"Really," She asks in disbelief.

"Yes, you're very mature."

"Well my parent's think im childish and irresponsible."

"Which one are you,"

"I can be all four, just depends who I'm with."

"Well mulit-behaivor girl," She giggles, at that incorrect statement. "I dig that…"

_She blushes; I give her a sexy smile. Then we are looking into each others eyes again, I lean in, but stop when I hear…_

"Hey Amanda, there you are."

_She looks at Greg and smiles,_

"Hey Greg, I was just talking to Rodrick."

"Oh Rodrick…my brother, the one without a shirt," He says, annoyed.

"I was just about to go find one," I say getting up. "Maybe I can in your wonderful selection of clothing."

_I say nodding my head in the direction of his plaid button up with a tie._

"Rodrick…" He starts.

"Later Turd-burglar," I say slapping his stomach, while I walk by.

_I pop my head through the doorframe._

"Later Mandy," I wink and walk off.


	3. Bathroom Incounter

**_Disclaimer- _****Meow, meow, meow, meow trying to sing meow mix song... not working. I don't own that or Diary of a Wimpy kid...DANG IT!**

******Rodrick's POV**

**__*********DING DONG***

_I walk down the stairs,_

_but trip on the last one..._

_I look around to make sure no one's around._

_I hear fast running and I spin around and stop Greg on the stairs._

"Rodrick move," Greg says; impatiently.

"Why, you want to see if it's Mandy?" I ask; teasing him.

_Even though I hope it's Mandy because she's really sweet and pretty and..._

_"_Her name's Amanda," He says correcting me.

_He pushes past me and opens the door._

"Hey Amanda," He held the 'y' a little to long.

"Hello Greg," She laughs; slightly.

"Hey," I say to her.

_Greg gives me a glare._

"Hey Rodrick," She says; happily.

_We're staring at each other until Greg broke the awkward silence...for him._

"Yeah...Well come on Amanda." He says, leading her to the family room.

"Kay, well I'll be in the garage...playing my drums!" I say; so Amanda will hear me.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

"Your brother plays the drums?" Amanda asks.

"Barley..." I tell her.

* * *

"So then twelve times six is..." Amanda asks.

"Seventy- two?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says; happily.

_Score!_

_She stands up._

"Greg I'm going to use the bathroom, okay?"

"Y...yes, you can. That's okey-dokey for me..." I say; half listening.

_She laughs, then stops._

"Do you hear that?" She asks.

"What," I ask.

"Running water...I just want to know because I don't want to walk in on someone..." She tells me.

"The toilet kind of sounds like that." I say.

"Oh okay," She walks away.

_Wait..._

_what did she ask?_

* * *

**Rodrick's POV**

_I'm slamming away on my drums,_

_When I look up and see my mom._

"Yo," I ask.

"I've been calling you for five minutes," She says.

"Okay what," I ask.

"I'm going to the store with Manny and your father...watch Greg and Amanda." She says to me.

_She walks up to me,_

"Oh...and take a shower." She says and walks away.

_I roll my eyes,_

_and go to the downstairs shower._

_I peak over to Mandy and Greg,_

_They are laughing._

_I sigh,_

_And shut the door, Man I wish it had a lock...  
_

_I take off my clothes one by one and step into the shower._

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

_I walk into the Heffley's bathroom,_

_I look around at spot the shower,_

_It sounds like it's on..._

_I'm just going to do my business and leave._

_..._

_I finish and flush,_

"GREG, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KI..." Rodrick shouts and pops his head out of the shower.

_I stand there scared._

_He stopped talking when he saw it was me._

"Mandy..." He starts.

_I look him up and down,_

_I see he still has eyeliner dripping down his face,_

_I walk over to the cabinet by the sink and get out make-up remover._

_ I dab some on a cotton ball and walk towards him._

_He bites his lip as I say,_

"Close your eyes,"

_He does so,_

_I think he puckers his lips,_

_I laugh slightly as I wipe away his eyeliner carefully._

_I stop and me not touching him made him open his eyes._

_The intensity in his eyes made me jump back a little,_

_I was never this close to him,_

_It felt like I was melting into him...Or maybe it was the steam from the shower._

_Then...our lips crashed into each other._

_We were just kissing for a while until I realized what we were doing,_

_ I pulled away and opened the door then slammed it shut,_

_I slid down it._

_Did I literally kiss Rodrick?_

_Why did he kiss me?_

_Good thing I only went pee..._

_Greg walks up,_

"Hey...you okay, You're acting like you saw a ghost."

"I'm fine, let's get back to work..."

_He helps me up and we go back into the family room,_

_Shoot I didn't wash my hands!_

* * *

**Rodrick's POV**

_I'm just standing there; dumbfounded... is that a word?_

_Yeah it is...Hm, I'm surprised I know that kind of word..._

_I continue to wash my hair,_

_When I stop and think about the kiss,_

_She wasn't bad..._

_I look down,_

_Eh, Hopefully she didn't see that._

_I shrug.  
_


End file.
